Miss America
by lexiknight12500
Summary: She was born in a lab, and was intended to be a cold hard killer. Macy was rescued by SHEILD. and know she is assigned to be raised by the Avengers. HYDRA will do anything it takes to get her back, but does that mean taking the original? Can her father even save her? Please Review, no flames.


**Hey guys, I know I really shouldn't be putting a new story up but I'm currently on writer's block so I just want to post things I have in my brain now! Anyway, this is going with Steve's daughter, I'm working on the other's currently but like I said, writers block. Anyway, please review it helps me a lot and please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: Dang it…I don't own it…**

Fury looked down at the child in front of him; the small figure was currently clinging to his jacket, her face stuffed into his pants leg. He gave what some might call a small smile at the child an unreadable look coming onto it as the Avengers filed in. The man felt the child burry their head further into his leg as the door opened and the adults sat down.

"Avengers, meet your newest assignment." Director Fury stepped to this side, a hand on the back of the small child's head.

Every single Avenger set their eyes on a small girl, who looked no older than four. Long platinum blond hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders, bangs framing large brown eyes which were staring at the group in curiosity, wonder, and fear. She wasn't very big or muscular for her age, but was rather petite. Her pale skin looked almost white compared to the large black t-shirt she wore with Shields logo on it, which covered most of her body, around her neck hung a dog tag which went down to her stomach.

"I think you need to up the age in your pool for agents Nicky." Tony told him making the girl once again hide behind Fury's leg.

"Why is there a child on board sir?" Natasha asked looking at the child whose large brown eyes were closed and buried in the fabric of Fury's pants.

"Macy, come out." Fury spoke softly to the child, Macy, and pushed her out and away from his leg. He backed up as Macy looked around, eyes wide with fear. "Avengers, meet Macy."

Macy began to tear up as everyone stared at her, yet no one moved some unsure on how to help. Loki sighed, the god being down on Earth to try and help out with all his powers gone making him as deadly as a daisy. The god walked forwards out of the corner he had been leaning against and picked the child up, placing her on his hip as he started to cooing at her. Meanwhile the Avengers, minus Thor, were gaping at him. They looked over at Thor for answers. "Loki is a parent already; he knows this kind of thing."

"One does not just simple leave a scared child in the middle of the room Fury." Loki glared at the man as Macy rested her head on the god's shoulder, her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"Macy was found in Hydra, she was apparently a project called Miss America. She was based off of the Captains DNA. They used a sperm they stole from Shield to make her. Technically she's his daughter, but none the less Hydra can't get her back. You're job, is to protect her. When we found her from what we gathered she was the only successful attempt to recreate it."

"Eighteen." the girl mumbled from her spot on the gods shoulder.

"We're guessing she was the eighteenth attempt. Hydra knows we have her, and they'll most likely be wanting her back, we can't let them though and for a pretty big reason aside from the obvious."

"What would that be sir?" Bruce asked looking on as Macy found interest in Loki's hair giggling when he blew in her face lightly.

"Along with the Rogers DNA she was born with a photographic memory, she can remember everything she's ever seen or heard. When we infiltrated the lab's we found that Doctor James L. Cook found the super solider formula but he was never able to get it into a computer base or off paper for that matter. Right after he wrought it down Macy took it and saw the formula and while trying to pry it from her small hands he knocked over some chemicals blowing up the lab. Security cameras couldn't zoom in on the paper well enough to read, Cook died in the explosion saving Macy."

"So she knows the formula?" Bruce asked quickly a bit excited.

"Yes but watch this." Fury turned towards Macy who was currently trying to see if she was taller than Thor who had walked over next to his brother. "Macy," she turned her head, "What's your name?"

"Eighteen!" the child exclaimed happily.

"I get it; Hydra didn't treat her like a child but an experiment, so they never bothered to teach her anything of intelligence." Tony piped up. "The wack-a-doodles never bothered to try to teach her anything other than commands like a pet."

"Mac-a-woodle!" Macy cheered giggling as Loki put her on the floor where she then ran off to the computers where an agent tried to stop her from pressing buttons.

"What do you think of this Captain?" Natasha asked looking back at the man who hadn't said a single word since they got here. The man was just staring at the child frozen in place.

"She's _mine?_" he questioned.

"We've already done five test, she's actually eighty percent you and only twenty percent of a random woman who died almost seven years ago. She's all yours. You can decide wither or not to tell her about you, I just want her protected until she's older when Shield can take her off your hands. Your call though Rogers."

All eyes fell back down on the small girl who was now playing on an ipad since the agent managed to pry her off the computer. She was currently playing temple run and was doing quite well. Natasha walked up to the small girl gaining her attention easily as the smaller smiled. "You wanna meet your daddy?"

Confusion fell onto the blondes face. "Daddy?"

Natasha gave a small smile which was rare for her. "Yeah, you wanna meet him?"

The girl nodded deeply not even caring when the ipad was taken from her arm as her small hand was taken by the assassin's and she was lead over to where Steve was sitting. Her brown eyes stared at the man she was told was her father until she smiled widely, flinging herself onto Steve. "Daddy!"

**Review please! No flames!**


End file.
